


Drabble/ficlet Collection

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: Drabbles and prompts from tumblr or which I haven't posted anywhere yet.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Meg Masters/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original posts and mostly everything I've written
> 
> [on my tumblr here](https://roseofthenight.co.vu/tagged/Rose+Writes/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural drabbles and prompts from my tumblr that I haven't posted here yet.  
> -Gabriel&Gadreel  
> -Wincestiel  
> \- Meg/Dean (smut)

**Tales of Two Angelic Outsiders**

“Hey, Gaddy! What did you do to piss Dad off?” The archangel asks his brother, the lollipop still between his grinning lips.

“None of your business, _Gabe_ ,” says Gadreel, giving Gabriel a bitchface that shouldn’t leave any room for arguments.

“Oh, come on, tell me your dirty little secret.” The shorter angel tries the puppy dog eyes, brown and pleading, but Gadreel, knowing his brother long enough is immune.

“Never.” He leaves a pouting archangel behind.

* * *

The prison is just blank walls and a heavy locked door. Gadreel doesn’t mind very much. He knows he deserves his imprisonment. It’s been some time now that he’s in his cell, it must be centuries and he’s starting to get bored. Visitors aren’t allowed so the angel is surprised when he hears someone coming towards is cell. Gadreel doesn’t recognize the other angel at first because he hasn’t seen him in a long time. The visitor has a big grin on his face and winked at Gadreel who frowned in confusion before he acknowledges who it is.

“Gabriel?”

“Hi, Gaddy. How is imprisonment?”

Gadreel ignores the question. A quick glare before he asks, “What are you doing here?”

The archangel smiles at him. “I thought you might want to stretch your legs a little.” Gabriel produces a key from who knows where and opens Gadreel’s cell door. “Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna notice.” Gabriel’s smile seems honest, so Gadreel doesn’t say anything and they fly down to Earth.

A lot has changed since he’s been here the last time.

“Where have you been all this time?” He asks the archangel who is now chewing on a chocolate bar.

“Everywhere. But I like it here and enjoy to mess with the humans,” Gabriel grins.

“You’re a coward,” Gadreel states. “Rebelling and then hiding and leaving your brothers and sisters behind.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Getting arrested for letting Luci’s pet into the garden wasn’t your brightest hour either.”

Gadreel laughes. “Touché.”

* * *

Dean wakes to the voice of his brother calling his name. He’s still a little sore from last night when he walks to the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Sam has coffee and breakfast ready. What Dean doesn’t expect is suddenly having Castiel in his space, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“What’s that about?”

“I took the day off and like to spend it with you.”

He looks to Sam and back to Dean.

“You just hope to get a repeat of last night,” Dean says. The angel confirms that with a nod. Sam and Dean laugh but don’t complain.

* * *

Meg turns her head back over her shoulder to look at Dean. She is on her knees and bent over a bed. Still, she challenges Dean with her glare. It’s met by black eyes and a grin that only Dean can hold, mischievous and sexy. His cock is hard in his hand as he fists it. Meg licks her lips as she watches Dean with anticipation and lust.

“Hurry up! You don’t let a girl waiting,” she says. Dean takes the invitation, pulls her up by her waist and slides into her without a warning. Meg gasps. “You could warn a girl though, ” she hisses as he slams into her.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Dean grunts and Meg snorts. Then Dean shoves her further up on the mattress. His grip is hard on her hip as he fucks inside her from behind. Suddenly one hand is gone and Meg cries out as it lands hard on her ass.

“Fuck! Dean!”

“You know the deal. You be a good girl and I won’t let Sam have you.”

Another slap, her voice is high pitched as Meg screams again.


	2. Supernatural (Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some wincest stuff from my tumblr that I haven't posted here yet.

**Passionate**

Sometimes after a hunt the Winchesters just relax and drink. Sometimes they are still heated from the fight and rip off each other’s clothes as soon as they step into their motel room. Sharing heated kisses, pulling and shoving shirts and pants until they are free of their clothes and fall onto the nearest bed. Then it’s just passionate making out for a while, savoring the feeling of having each other, touching, knowing that they’re still alive and together. Soon, Sam becomes needy though, kissing Dean everywhere. Dean needs it too and is happy to give him what he wants.

* * *

The red haired girl can’t help but grin as she sees the brothers sitting at the table a little closer than necessary, shoulders and elbows touching, hands touch slightly, just a brush once in a while. Charlie hasn’t noticed these little things before. Now that she has read some of the stories on the internet, just out of curiosity, of course, it occurs to her how much truth is actually in those stories. She knows that the Winchesters have a deep love for each other and that there is nothing wrong about it.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

She catches the look Dean gives his little brother before they see her and she thinks that it must be awesome to have someone look at you like that. She smiles at them fondly as she slides into the booth and sits down across from them. They greet her too.

“Hey Charlie.” Sam smiles.

“Hey. We’re awesome. How’re you doing?”

A shrug, she can’t lose the grin on her face.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Living my life between Conventions and the occasional hunt.”

The talk moves from the latest battle of Moondor to a recent salt and burn case, while burgers, salad and ice-cream are killed off. No sip of soda, taken in sync, no fries stolen from Dean’s plate goes unobserved. All totally innocent, but Charlie knows there is a lot more going on, unseen beneath the table. Knees knocked against each other, a hand squeezing a thigh. When she sees the look on Sam’s face as Dean licks his fingers clean, though, Charlie can’t help it and rolls her eyes.

“Guys, get a room.”

* * *

“Cas? Can you do me a favor?”

It is the hardest decision Dean has ever made. To let his Sammy go in order to get his brother a save, happy life. The life he has always wanted.

What he doesn’t know is that the life Sam really wants is the one with Dean, no matter how dangerous and messed up it is, that he would take monsters, demons and angels in his life if it also includes Dean.

Sam has no memories of hunting but a girlfriend, a dog and he’s going to become a lawyer. He knows he should be happy. But he feels something isn’t right. He feels like this isn’t the life he should be living. Maybe it’s because his brother is somewhere on the road and not with him. Maybe he should be there with Dean doing whatever his brother is doing.

Sam makes a decision. Next time Dean shows up he asks to come with him. When Dean refuses, he tries to explain.

“This is not my life.” Sam doesn’t remember but he knows it deep in his soul. “My life is with you.”

* * *

**Kiss me**

The sun is setting, the beer is almost empty and the hood of the impala is cool by now. Not word is spoken. Until Dean breaks the silence.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Dean –“

“I know, Sam we’re brothers and so on but come on–“

Sam swallows, his heart beat raced. Dean grins.

“– that’s what I’d say now if we weren’t brothers, I was a girl and this was a cheesy romance movie.” Sam smiles. It doesn’t come from his heart and doesn’t reach his eyes. Dean doesn’t notice.

* * *

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“The movie’s over.”

Dean opens his eyes and blinks against the light from the TV where the DVD menu is playing. They lie snuggled together on the bed, Samon his side, his arm is wrapped around Dean’s torso, he nuzzles against his brother's neck. With a murmur and reluctant to move away from the source of warmth and comfort, Dean reaches for the remote to turn the TV off. He turns to face Sam and his mouth is greeted with a kiss. In response he smiles against Sam’s lips as he kisses back before he turns around and pulls Sam’s arm around him once more.

“’Night, Sam.”

“G’night.”

Wrapped around each other they fall asleep.

* * *

**We time**

Sam and Dean take Castiel’s advice and go on vacation. Taking a break, laying low, resting. That’s the plan.

They sleep in, have breakfast in bed, together, obviously and just stay there all day.

“It’s good to have you back,” Sam says. “And that you don’t wanna kill me.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughs and pulls his brother into a kiss and they make out for a while.

They watch another season of Game Of Thrones. Half way through Dean turns off the TV and leans in to Sam, kissing along his jaw and down his throat. Sam grins.

“Lemme guess, you want some real action.” Dean looks up through his eyelashes, grins back.

“I’d even let you top, but with your arm…”

“It’s okay.” Sam lies down and pulls Dean down to him and kisses him. Dean opens his robe. Sam looks down.

“Naughty. Didn’t even bother to put underwear on again.”

Dean just grins and moves on to undo Sam’s shirt and pants.

They do it for another three rounds before they fall asleep.

The next day, Dean is itchy and up and tells Sam he needs to get out. Sam agrees and they put enough beer and some food in the Impala and drive out. The weather is great and they just sit and enjoy their We time together after all the crap they’ve been through and the long time apart.

* * *

“Dude. Did you just change your Facebook status to ‘in a relationship with Dean Winchester’? Why not post ‘Hey I’m in love with my big brother’ publicly. Idiot.”  
“ _Dude._ No. I changed it to ‘It’s complicated.’ _Jerk._ “  
“Fair enough. Bitch.”

* * *

There are things you have done,

Things that caused pain and suffering.

And there are people who are worth to admit you are wrong

Even if you believe you are right.

Tell them you are sorry for the lies.

There are things worth fighting for.

And there are people worth admitting you don’t want to be alone.

Admit that you need them, even if that’s selfish.

Tell them that you cannot live without them,

_Love them._

There are things you can forgive.

There are people who are worth to swallow your pride for.

And relationships to save.

There are things you said and cannot take back.

And there are people who will always be there for you;

_Love you._


	3. Doctor Who

**Intruders**

“Where are we?” Amy asked as they stepped out of the TARDIS. They stood at the edge of a valley in the middle of a desert landscape. It was a kind of camp. There were tents and trailers around them. Down in the valley Amy could see people working. What exactly they were doing she couldn’t see.

The doctor looked around scanning the environment. “Referred to the coordinates a planet in the second solar system year 3500. “

“And what is this?” Rory pointed at a big hole down in the valley where many people were hustling around.

“Oh, looks like an excavation place. I wonder what they’ve found there. Let’s go have a look!”

They were just about to look for the safest way down as two armed men stopped them.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” one of them asked with a strict voice.

The doctor smiled and took his psychic paper out of his pocket.

“Inspection?” The second men looked suspicious. “There was no inspection announced for today. I call the boss.”

In the biggest trailer not a hundred feet away a little man with an ear phone knocked on the door of the camps head office.

As he was called in he reported that they’ve got intruders. “Intruders?” the head looked up from her records. “How’s that possible?”

“They said they came for an inspection. But I ran through the appointment list ant there was no such announced. I don’t know how they got in anyway”, the secretary said.

She looked alerted. “How many are they?”

“Three”, the little man answered. “Two men and a woman.”

The head raised her eyebrows. “Really? How do they look like? Are they armed? Or do they look harmless?”

“Er, harmless I’d say, Professor.”

“Is one of the men tall and wearing a tweed and a bowtie?”

“Yes. “

“And the girl has red hair and a short skirt. The other man has a distinctive nose and boring clothes?”

“Er yes professor but…”

Professor River Song stood and stepped from behind her desk. “They aren’t intruders. Bring them here. They are my parents and my husband.”

* * *

**The Boss**

All was dark around him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and turned the light on. In the dim green light he could make out a door in front of him. He opened it and stood in a wide, bright hallway. He looked around. It was a big building of a company or something. He didn’t know where exactly or when. The TARDIS brought him there. He walked down the hallway as suddenly a man in a dark blue uniform turn up and stopped him.

“Halt! Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor”, the Doctor said and smiled friendly.

“Then I ask you to come with me. I’ll to bring you to the Boss. You are expected.”

He led the Doctor to a lift and they went upwards to the eleventh floor. There they walked down a hallway and at the very end of it they entered an office with the sign “Head Office of Oswald Corporation”. The Doctor followed the uniformed man inside. He stood and stared. A young woman stood in the huge office.

“Hello chin-boy.” She said. “I’m Clara Oswin Oswald and I’m the boss.”

* * *

Clara’s in her room, standing in her underwear because she can’t figure out what to wear. Granted, the enormous size of the wardrobe in the TARDIS isn’t helping. She sighs and picks out some dresses, skirts and costumes. But nothing feels right. She doesn’t want to be overdressed. “If I can’t decide soon I’ve to go naked. Again,” she murmurs to herself as she takes off the little black dress.

“Better not. You’d be stealing my show,” the Doctor says. Startled, Clara turns around with a deep blush.

“Oh my God. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

* * *

“Clara. Stop it! Now!” The Doctor exclaims.

“Come over here and make me,” Clara replies with a grin.

TheDoctor is about to make a step towards her, but stops and pulls his hair in frustration.

“I can’t! It would rip a hole in the time space continuum and we would get lost in the time vortex forever!”

Clara just shrugs.”I’m gonna take that risk.”

“But Clara, don’t you understand? It’s driving me mad. Why can’t you just stop chewing gum all the time? I can’t think while your jaw is constantly moving next to me. Don’t. Do. That–“

Plop.


	4. Complementary Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivarry stuff

Oliver always checks Barry’s ass out.  
Barry has a real nice ass.  
And it looks so good in that suit.  
But Oliver likes it best just as God made it

and when Oliver is buried deep insid _e._

* * *

Barry Allen is cute little puppy, right?  
But do you also agree that he’s Oliver’s puppy?  
Barry knows that he is.  
And Oliver knows that Barry likes to be called his puppy.  
Very much and especially when they’re in bed.

* * *

Lightning in the night

Oliver has this darkness inside him.  
Barry is light.  
When the darkness rises,  
Barry is there to chase it away.  
There’s no light without darkness.  
Without Oliver, Barry can’t shine.

Red (Love and passion and blood) and  
Green (Love and hope and life).

Complementary lovers.


	5. Discovered(SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: The JLA finds out Bruce and Clark are dating.

The Justice League had finished a meeting at the watchtower an hour ago and it was already late. Most leaguers had gone home. The only ones left in the room were Superman, Wonder woman, The Martian man hunter and the green lantern, Hawkgirl and the Flash. Batman was still on the Watchtower but he went to his room to make a call. 

They were discussing a space mission that Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl were going on and they had to leave soon. Flash stayed because he was on monitor duty. Suddenly, he got a call.

“I’m sorry,” Wally said. “There’s an emergency in Central. I’ve got to go. Can one of you cover my shift?” He looked at Clark and Diana. 

Clark looked apologetic at him. “I can’t, I actually have a date.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Diana said with a knowing smile. 

Clark flushed a little. “Although, he would understand if I have to cancel because of work.” Diana rolled her eyes.

“I can take your shift, Wally. Go.”

“Thanks, Di.” The Flash zipped off. 

Now everyone was looking at Clark and he felt slightly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, thank you, Diana,” Clark smiled sheepishly at her. The Amazonian grinned back. “Of course. It’s about time you two have finally dates. Also, don’t you think he deserves a night off, too?”

Clark blinked at her in surprise. “How do you know?” But then he wasn’t too surprised that she had figured it out.

Diana chuckled. “It’s obvious. I’m glad you’re finally not dancing around each other anymore, it became painful to watch.” J’onn nodded in agreement.

“Hey,” John chimed in. “Can someone fill me in? Who is Clark’s mystery date?”

“Yes, I want to know, too,” Wally came in over the comm link.

Everyone looked at Clark again. “I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell anyone yet,” he said a little unsure.

“Oh, come on,” Wally whined. “Diana already knows.”

“Yes, tell us,” John pushed. “Who is it?”

Clark opened his mouth as the door slid open.

“Me,” Batman said as he entered the room. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl gaped at him.

“Wait, is that Batman?” Wally’s voice came a little breathless over the comm.

“Don’t you have business to attend to?” Batman growled back.

“I can multitask,” Wally answered. “So, you and Supes are dating? Really?”

“Uh, yes,” Clark said and looked at Bruce.

“I just called Dick,” Bruce said, “Gotham will be taken care of tonight.”

Diana put a hand on both of their shoulders. “Great, then you two can go off to your date night.”

Clark sighed with relief. He didn’t like to keep secrets from his friends, especially something important (to him) as his new relationship with Bruce. So he was glad that the others new about it now.

“Yes, we should do that. Right, B?” He smiled at Bruce, who just nodded. “Thanks for not keeping us a secret. It’s good they found out,” said Clark as they made their way back to Earth and to Gotham.

"You would have wanted to tell them anyway,” Bruce said casually. Clark smiled even wider and kissed him.

They stood in front of the teleporter which was just activated and Oliver appeared. He grinned as he saw the pair and muttered, “Finally” as he went passed them and left.


End file.
